The Vampire and the Shadowhunter
by MsBree
Summary: Isabelle and Simon love each other so, so much. But when their ideal date turns into a demon attack, what will happen?


Chapter One

Blood and Snow

Simon awoke in the middle of the night, the moon shining through the small window of Isabelle's room at the Institute. The moonlight was casting an eerie light around the room. Isabelle slept soundly next to Simon, giving the occasional snore. Her dark hair fanned out around the pillow, and Simon slightly smiled. They had been dating for quite a while now, and Simon loved her more than anything. Well, almost anything. He loved his family, of course. His mother eventually got over her fear of Simon, but she was distant as ever. Rebecca loved him no matter what, she helped convince his mom that he wasn't a monster. Of course, Simon loved Clary. Not in the romantic way that he loved Isabelle, but in the sort of best friend way. Every time Clary had a problem, she would go to Simon. The same went for if Simon had a problem. They had a special bond.

Simon got up and stared out the window. Even though it was twelve, cars still buzzed around the streets, honking every five seconds. It was a sound Simon had gotten used to. It was almost comforting. However, with his heightened hearing, he thought the sounds of the city to be occasionally annoying. The rest of the Institute was quiet, except for the occasional mew of Church. Simon heard the creak of Isabelle's bed and he turned around. Isabelle was sitting up looking at Simon curious.

He walked back to the bed and sat down next to her. Her hair was sticking up and she has loose mascara under her eye. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Simon shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Sorry that I woke you."

She waved her hand as to dismiss the topic, "I can't sleep either, I had a nightmare." Simon opened his mouth to ask what it was about, but she gave him the look that he had learned to decipher as, "I don't want to talk about it." He put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, looking at his hand. His veins were becoming more noticeable, the sign that he needed some blood.

"I'm fine, I can wait until tomorrow," he said but he knew Isabelle wouldn't let him. She leaned in closer, until they were only a few inches apart. She smelled sweet as usual. She also smelled like blood, sweet salty blood.

"Izzy seriousl-''

"C'mon Simon, you know I like it," she said, pulling her tousled hair over. If Simon knew one thing, it was to never argue with Izzy, she usually got her way. She pulled the sleeve of the t-shirt down and tilted her head. Simon's veins were dark, and with a sigh, he lowered his head and sunk his fangs into her neck. He heard the familiar gasp that Isabelle let out. Her blood flowed through his veins, warm and fiery. He pulled away and Isabelle opened her eyes and smiled.

"Honestly Isabelle, it's like you have an obsession with me drinking your blood," Simon said handing Isabelle her_ stele_.

"Hey, it feels good. Interesting," she replied, drawing and_ iratze_ on the bite marks. He watched as the skin slowly started repairing. She smiled at him and brought him into a kiss. She melted against him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're not hungry anymore?" She asked.

"No," Simon replied, putting his hand on her cheek.

"Good," Isabelle grinned and together they fell back onto the bed.

Isabelle opened her eyes due to the shower running. The warmth of Simon's old t-shirt she was

wearing surrounded her and she sat up. She felt her neck, the skin completely healed, the bite marks gone. She sat in bed day-dreaming until the shower turned off. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Simon was drying his hair with a towel, another towel modestly covering him. Seeing her, he kissed her and stepped aside so she could shower. She stepped in the shower, letting the warm water flow through her hair. She used her usual floral shampoo and conditioner that left her hair smelling like a flower arrangement. After a while, she switched of the control, and the water stopped. Isabelle wrapped a towel around herself, and stepped out. The cold air biting at her. She quickly dried herself off, and blow-dried her hair. She then but on a lacy dress that hugged her curves and paired it with a faux fur jacket. Her hair fell loosely around her waist, for she didn't feel like styling it too much. She pulled on her combat boots and headed back into the bedroom. Simon was waiting by the door for her. His dark hair fell to his eyes and he was wearing a leather jacket. Isabelle almost said to put on something warmer, but then she remembered that he was a vampire and he never got hot or cold. He smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked opening her door.

"Yep," she replied reaching for his hand. He took it, and they walked down to the kitchen. Isabelle grabbed a banana muffin and she caught a glimpse of Clary and Jace watching TV.

"See you later guys! We'll be back in a few hours," she called to them as she packed her Shadowhunter necessities into her purse. She heard Jace's muffled response and both of them laughing. Isabelle had a pretty good idea of what Jace had said, and she rolled her eyes as Simon and her head out the door.

The first thing Simon thought as Isabelle and him stepped into the park was: white. White, fresh snow was everywhere and it covered everything in sight. It must have been very cold, because Isabelle shivered, so he put his arm around her. The found a flatter area and set down the blanket. Isabelle smiled at him and set out the food, made by Jace. Apparently, he was the only good cook in the Institute. For the next hour Isabelle and Simon ate, and talked, and Isabelle fell asleep in his arms. Simon loved when Izzy slept, she looked innocent and vulnerable. She almost looked fragile. She opened her eyes and they simply stared at each other for a while.

"I love you, Simon," she said.

"I love you, Isabelle," he said. And then they kissed, for a while, in each other's arms. It was peaceful. Neither of them noticed Isabelle's necklace start to glow, but both of them surely noticed when a demon appeared…


End file.
